In a conventional power system, a load in a building is supplied with power using a solar cell and a rechargeable battery. In this kind of system, the power is supplied to the load by combination of the power generated by the solar cell and the power discharged from the rechargeable battery. The charging system described in PTL1 is an example of this kind of system.